1. Field of the Invention
This apparatus relates to shotgun sights and, more particularly, to apparatus for determining the amount of lead for a moving target for a shotgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shotguns do not have "sights" as an integral part of the shotguns, as do rifles. Rather, the type of shooting, including hunting, skeet, and trap shooting, common with shotguns is substantially different from the type of shooting normally done with rifles. The target of a shotgunner is normally always moving, which requires the shotgunner to "lead" his target by an appropriate amount to insure hitting the target effectively. Moreover, except for the use of rifled slugs, shotgun shells include a plurality of shot, ranging in size from rather small to, in some cases, rather large. The presence or existence of the shot causes, or results in, a pattern which expands as the shot leaves the barrel of the shotgun. The effective range of shot is about forty yards. That is, beyond about forty yards the pattern of the shot is so scattered or of such low density that the likelihood of effectively hitting a target is minimized.
As is well understood, the complexity of proper lead in sighting a shotgun depends upon several factors, such as the gauge of the shotgun, the choke of the barrel, the size (and accordingly the quantity) of the shot used in the shotgun shell, the size of the target, the speed of the target, and the angle of flight between the target and the shotgunner.
To assist a shotgunner in aiming his shotgun properly by incorporating a proper amount of lead in his aiming or sighting, practice is important. However, practice alone may not be sufficient. Mechanical apparatus may also be used to help aim a shotgun.
In order to accomplish the proper aiming or sighting, it has been suggested that a pair of rings may be mounted with respect to a shotgun barrel to be used, either in conjunction with a rear sight, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,356, or without a rear sight, as shown in U.S. Pat. 2,458,638.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,356 patent discloses a pair of rings disposed above a shotgun barrel and extending outwardly from the shotgun barrel. The rings are mounted in a bracket which enables them to be moved outwardly with respect to each other, and also with respect to the shotgun barrel, an amount as determined to be suitable. The rings are held in position on their arms by a set screw. The rings are in turn secured to a single barrel of a shotgun by a supporting ring. The aiming rings are of a fixed diameter and are disposed above the horizontal diameter of the shotgun barrel. As a matter of fact, the horizontal diameter of the aiming or sighting rings is substantially above the horizontal diameter of the shotgun barrel.
The 2,458,638 patent also discloses a pair of rings disposed outwardly and above a shotgun barrel. The rings are of a fixed distance outwardly from the barrel of the shotgun. The sighting rings are held in place on the shotgun barrel by a generally triangular frame. Different frames may be used for single barrel shotguns, double barrel shotguns, or over-under shotguns.
Several problems are inherent in the prior art which is typified by the two patents discussed above. For example, the sighting rings are of a fixed diameter without regards to the type of target for the shotgun. Moreover, the sighting rings are disposed above the horizontal axis of the shotgun barrel. In the 2,458,638 patent, the sighting rings are disposed at a fixed distance from the shotgun barrel, while in the 2,092,356 patent the rings may be adjusted, as desired. However, the rings in the 2,092,356 patent may also be disposed outwardly with respect to each other at various distances from the center line of the shotgun barrel. Additionally, it appears that the size of the rings shown in both patents is independent of, or irrespective of, the gauge of the shotgun with which the sighting rings are to be used.